The Right Person for Karasumori
The Right Person for Karasumori (烏森の適任者, Karasumori no Tekininsha) is the 30th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Gen returning to his apartment and laying face-down on his bed, then rolling over on to his back staring at the ceiling as he recalls the time he was picked to go to Karasumori. The others made fun of him, saying that he'll blow it. Masamori then says that he picked Gen because he thought he was the best for the job. He then gets up and starts to pack his things. The next day at Karasumori Academy, Yoshimori goes up to the roof for his afternoon nap, to find Gen missing. He wonders what Kyoichi Hiba meant by Gen's sister, and runs off. He goes to the class next to his and asks a student where Gen was. The student confirms that Gen came in to school earlier but went back home. That night at The Shadow Organization HQ, Masamori and Yomi Kasuga cross paths while he's on his way to a meeting with Ichirou Ougi. Yomi whispers that she knows the Council of Twelve member who's giving information to their enemy, and Masamori smiles, saying he's on his way to a meeting with him now. Yomi is surprised that he's wearing his Council robe. In the meeting, Ichirou scolds Masamori for sending Gen to Karasumori, and he starts saying that the Shadow Organization should not include their affairs with Karasumori. As he goes to excuse himself, Ichirou notices the Council robe he's wearing, and goes to attack him. Masamori activates his Zekkai, blocking most of the attack, but not all. He still got hurt, and goes directly to the medical center. That night at Karasumori, Tokine asks Yoshimori if he's seen Gen. Yoshimori pretends not to care, Madarao bugs him to tell the truth. Tokine confirms that ]] Hakubi explains how Gen can control his Ayakashi inside of him. Just then, they sense an Ayakashi and spring into action. They find it, a Hazemukuri. Yoshimori underestimates the slow Ayakashi and goes for a quick destruction, but the Ayakashi splits its body in half, confusing the Kekkaishi. Madarao says that he has to find the head. Gen takes out the head, then jumps away saying that he'll be there until he's removed. Kyoichi is watching from afar, talking to Masamori, saying that he showed up at his post but is not cooperating as the Kekkaishi's assistant. During the clean up, Tokine and Yoshimori discuss Gen, agreeing that they think he should fight for his right to stay at Karasumori. Yoshimori brings up Gen's family and sister, Tokine knows that Gen would never tell them about it. Yoshimori has one person in mind that knows him the best: Masamori. He decides to go ask Masamori. That morning, Yoshimori asks his father for Masamori's phone number. At the phone, he has a difficult time choosing words. Once he dials the number, he gets Masamori's voicemail and yells at it. Masamori then comes up next to him and makes fun of him, startling Yoshimori. Toshimori excitedly tells Shuji that Masamori's home. At dinner, Yoshimori and Toshimori argue about the food, Shigemori tells them both to be quiet and eat their food. Shuji notices that Masamori has lost weight, and starts giving him more food to eat. Shuji then asks Yoshimori when Gen will be coming over for dinner, which surprises him. Masamori agrees. That night, Masamori and Shigemori talk about The Shadow Organization. Shigemori is disgusted in Masamori for joining the Council of Twelve and sending Gen to Karasumori, Masamori claims that nothing is on his mind. The next day, Yoshimori asks Shuji where Masamori was. He goes to Masamori's room and tries to find words he can say, but is again startled by Masamori. They discuss Gen staying at Karasumori. Yoshimori also asks about what Hiba meant by Gen's family and sister. Masamori asks why Yoshimori should care, bur he doesn't know. Masamori says that he can't explain just because of interest. As Yoshimori goes to leave, Masamori decides to tell him about Gen's past. Navigation Category:Episodes